ellefanningfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Elle Fanning
Elle Fanning '''tên đầy đủ là Mary Elle Fanning''' (sinh ngày 9 tháng 4 năm 1998) là nữ diễn viên, người mẫu người Mỹ được biết đến với vai chính trong các phim điện ảnh ăn khách Phoebe in Wonderland, Somewhere, We Bought a Zoo, Maleficent,... Elle còn được biết đến bởi là em gái của "cô bé vàng" Dakota Fanning và bạn gái của "châu á sầu nhỏ bé" Chi Chill. Tiểu sử Elle sinh ra tại Conyers, Georgia. Mẹ của Elle là bà Heather Joy (nhũ danh Mark Arrington), một vận động viêntennis chuyên nghiệp còn cha cô là Steve J. Fanning đã tham gia giải bóng chày thanh thiếu niên cho đội St. Louis Cardinals và từng làm nhân viên bán đồ điện tử ở Los Angeles.Ông ngoại của Elle là cầu thủ bóng đá Rick Arrington và dì ruột là phóng viên kênh thể thao ESPN, Jill Arrington. Elle mang nửa dòng máu Đức và họ Fanning của cô có nguồn gốc từ Ai-len. Gia đình Elle là người theo Đạo Cơ đốc giáo; cả hai chị em nhà Fanning theo học tại Capmbell Hall School ở Bắc Hollywood, Los Angeles. Elle từng chia sẻ rằng: "Chúng tôi cũng là chị em bình thường như bao gia đình khác. Chúng tôi đều đi học và luôn chơi cùng nhau." Elle Fanning tham dự lễ tốt nghiệp tại trường trung học tư Campbell Hall, Los Angeles vào ngày 15 tháng 6 năm 2016. Sự nghiệp Fanning bắt đầu sự nghiệp diễn xuất với những vai thời thơ ấu của chị gái khi 2 tuổi trong hai phim ngắn "Taken" và phim điện ảnh "I Am Sam". Năm 4 tuổi, Fanning có vai chính đầu tiên để thoát khỏi cái bóng đóng thế cho chị gái là phim hài "Daddy Day Care". Cho đến năm 2003, Elle tham gia "The Door in the Floor" cùng Jeff Bridges và Kim Basinger.Cuối năm 2003, Fanning tham gia phim Because of Winn-Dixie với vai phụ Sweetie Pie Thomas. Năm 2004, cô đã lồng tiếng phiên bản tiếng Anh cho phim hoạt hình My Neighbor Totoro của Miyazaki trong vai Mei. Cùng năm đó, cô cũng đóng I Want Someone To Eat Cheese With. Đầu năm 2005, Elle tham gia vài cảnh trong "Charlotte's Web" với vai "cháu gái tương lai" của Fern Arable do chị gái Dakota thủ vai. Nhưng cuối cùng cảnh này đã bị cắt. Giữa năm 2005, Elle vào vai Debbie, con gái của Brad Pitt và Cate Blanchett được giành đề cử giải Giải thưởng Oscar trong phim "Babel". Đầu năm 2006, cô bé góp mặt trong cả hai phim "The Nines" và Déjà Vu. Giữa năm 2006 là phim ngắn về đề tài khoa học viễn tưởng "The Lost Room". Đến cuối năm 2006, Elle dần được yêu mến qua các vai chính. Vai chính đầu tiên trong "Reservation Road" là Emma Learner, vai con gái của Joaquin Phoenix và Jennifer Connelly. Bộ phim kết thúc với tai nạn thảm khốc và em trai của Emma đã tử nạn. Cuối năm 2008, cô tham gia phim The Curious Case of Benjamin Button với vai thời thơ ấu của Cate Blanchett. Giữa năm 2007, cô bé trở lại trong Phoebe in Wonderland vai Phoebe. Câu chuyện kể về 1 cô bé không thể tuân theo và muốn phá vỡ mọi nguyên tắc cứng nhắc. Phim có sự tham gia của Felicity Huffman ra mắt khán giả vào tháng 3 năm 2009.thumb|Elle Fanning trong buổi họp báo giữa năm 2014 tại San Diego Convention Center tại San Diego, California.|294x294px Từ tháng 7 cho tới tháng 10 trong năm 2007, Elle đóng "Nutcracker: The Untold Story" vai Mary. Phim xoay quanh Viên của những năm 1920, kể về một cô bé được cha đỡ đầu tặng một con búp bê trong đêm Giáng Sinh. Phim được quay tạiBudapest, Hungary và trình chiếu vào cuối năm 2009. Tháng 3 năm 2008, chị em nhà Fanning dự định đóng vai chính trong My Sister's Keeper, nhưng đã phải từ bỏ khi Dakota biết cô sẽ phải cạo trọc đầu. Ngay lập tức, nhà sản xuất đã mời Abigail Breslin và Sofia Vassilieva thay thế. Tháng 4 năm 2010, Elle đóng vai chính trong phi Somewhere của đạo diễn Sofia Coppola. Truyện phim xoay quanh một "ông bố tồi" đã buộc phải suy nghĩ lại cách sống của mình khi có cô con gái Cleo (Elle Fanning) ở bên. Vào cuối năm 2014, sự thành công quan trọng và thương mại của bộ phim bom tấn Maleficent được kèm theo thông báo về phần tiếp theo, luôn luôn có cùng các nữ diễn viên. Vào năm 2015 , cô chơi trong bộ phim truyền hình sinh học Dalton Trumbo của Jay Roach , nơi cô cho mượn các tính năng của cô với con gái đóng vai Bryan Cranston . Và tiếp tục trong một tĩnh mạch độc lập Hollywood bằng cách phát triển cùng với các nữ diễn viên được xác nhận Naomi Watts và Susan Sarandon cho bộ phim About Ray . Nhưng bộ phim truyện này được viết và đạo diễn bởi Gaby Dellal thấy bản phát hành sân khấu của nó bị hủy bỏ và bị trì hoãn đến một ngày không xác định. Bắt đầu từ năm 2016 , cô đã gây ấn tượng mạnh tại LHP Cannes mặc bộ phim kinh dị tâm lý độc lập Các Neon Demon của Nicolas Winding Refn , người vẫn lau chỉ trích rất lẫn lộn. Cô cũng sẽ là một trong những khách mời của buổi hòa nhạc Woodkid tại Liên hoan nhạc Jazz Montreux. Vào năm 2017 , cô đang trưng bày sản phẩm thứ tư của Ben Affleck , Live by Night . Cô cũng đóng một trong những vai trò chính của John Cameron Mitchell's How to Talk to Girls tại các bên , phát hành cùng năm. Cũng trong năm 2017, cô là gương mặt của L'Oreal Paris và giới thiệu một mascara mới trong quảng cáo "Thiên đường nhiệt đới". Năm 2018, cô xuất hiện trong một quảng cáo về một highlighter (giọt sáng) của L'Oreal Paris "Glow my love". Năm 2019, Elle trở thành giám khảo trẻ tuổi nhất trong lịch sử LHP Cannes, nữ diễn viên vấp phải rất nhiều tranh cải từ nhiều phía. Tuy nhiên, nếu ai tìm hiểu về Elle Fanning đều thấy đây là một kết quả xứng đáng khi cô đã trãi qua 19 năm gắn bó với sự nghiệp diễn xuất. Tạp chí Forbes tại Hoa Kỳ vào tháng 6 năm 2019, đã công bố danh sách những diễn viên nữ dưới 30 tuổi theo đó Elle có số tài sản lên tới 25 triệu đô la và chính thức vượt qua chị gái cô (Dakota Fanning chị gái của Elle sở hữu số tài sản là 17 triệu đô la) trong bảng xếp hạng này. Cuộc sống cá nhân Năm 2016, Elle Fanning đăng tải lên Instagram 1 bức ảnh kèm theo lời tỏ tình ngọt ngào tới DJ / nhà sản xuất âm nhạc Chi Chill, hai người cũng chính thức công khai bên nhau từ năm 2016. Ngày 2 tháng 1 năm 2020, Chi Chill trong một buổi phổng vấn với tờ BBC, đã tuyên bố anh và Elle đã chính thức chia tay. Từ nhiều nguồn tin thân cận của cả hai cho biết:" họ (Chi Chill và Elle Fanning) đã cố gắng hàn gắn mối quan hệ trong những tháng cuối năm 2019, những đã bất thành." Phía cả hai vẫn không đưa ra lý do thuyết phục cho việc họ tan vỡ, theo thông tin từ quản lý truyền thông của cả hai đưa ra cả Elle và Chill không còn có thể bên nhau vì lý do bất đồng quan điểm sống, nhiều người cho rằng cặp đôi đường ai nấy đi do Elle không thể chịu nổi tính cách lăng nhăn của Chi Chill, khi anh liên tục dính liếu đến quá nhiều tin đồn hẹn hỏ sau lưng cô. Cô là người Đạo Cơ đốc giáo và thường xuyên chia sẻ niềm tin tôn giáo của mình trên trang cá nhân. Elle Fanning và chị gái Dakota Fanning cũng thường xuyên chia sẻ những hình ảnh thân mật cùng nhau lên các trang mạng xã hội. Danh sách phim điện ảnh và phim truyền hình Phim điện ảnh Phim truyền hình Các giải thưởng và đề cử Tham khảo # ^''' Elle Fanning FAQ, Totally Elle # '''^ Dakota Fanning's Hot Dad Turns Heads at New York Knicks Game: Photos # ^''' 1 # '''^ Stein, Joel (ngày 27 tháng 2 năm 2005). “The Million-Dollar Baby”. Time. Truy cập ngày 10 tháng 12 năm 2007. # ^''' “Dakota Fanning Lives Out Her Dreams”. timessquare.com. Truy cập ngày 21 tháng 7 năm 2006. # '''^ “Interview: Dakota Fanning”. lifeteen.com. Đã bỏ qua văn bản “ il 2007” (trợ giúp) # ^''' "We're just normal sisters. We both go to school and we just play together." Elle Fanning Quotes, Totally Elle # '''^ Elle Fanning on Her Post-High School Graduation Existential Crisis: 'Are We Adults? What Are We Right Now?' # ^''' Nutcracker: The Untold Story, IMDB # '''^ Abigail Breslin Is My Sister's Keeper, Rotten Tomatoes # ^''' Sofia Coppola books Marmont film - Entertainment News, Variety # '''^ “33rd Annual Young Artist Awards”. YoungArtistAwards.org. Truy cập ngày 31 tháng 3 năm 2012. Liên kết ngoài * Twitter * Instagram * Youtube * Elle Fanning tại Internet Movie Database * Elle Fanning trên trang TV.com Thể_loại:Elle Fanning Thể_loại:Diễn viên Thể_loại:Người mẫu Thể_loại:Em gái Dakota Fanning Thể_loại:Bạn gái Chi Chill